


Kate Beckett has a Girthy Valentine

by slimjimpencil



Series: Kate Beckett chooses Girth over Marriage [2]
Category: Caskett - Fandom, Castle, becksposito - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink of the castle, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimjimpencil/pseuds/slimjimpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate meets Danny Valentine, a man of much charm & GIRTH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Beckett has a Girthy Valentine

Kate lost her virginity to her husband when Kate was 16. He was only her second boyfriend. Her first one Kate only kissed and engaged in gentle 'petting', Kate never even felt his penis. She did, however, use to get her pussy eaten out a lot at 13 by an older family friend who would stop by her house when she was alone. Kate had their first child, Alexis, with Castle when Kate was 17, they got married when Kate was 18 and he was 22. They had 3 more children by the time Kate was 26 and then Castle had a vasectomy even though Kate loved being pregnant and would have been happy to have more. Kate is considered to be a very attractive woman and have always been noticed and appraised by men. For her part although, Kate would make an opinion whether a man was good looking or not, that was it, Kate love her husband and he was all Kate needed or wanted plus she knew the guys would compliment her just so they could get in her pants. As far as Kate was concerned their sex life was great, they made love at least three or four times a week and Kate found time to masturbate at least that amount if not more. They love oral sex and Kate even eventually learned to love to swallow, as Kate loved the taste of his cum. Kate has a number of fairly girthy sex toys and they all get regular workouts. All in all Kate felt they had a very good sex life, it was all Kate required and Kate most definitely did not feel she had been 'left out" even though Castle had been her only lover. 

When Kate was 44 and they had been married for 26 years that all changed.

Castle is a very friendly guy and has lots of friends. He plays on hockey and baseball teams and quite often has "the boys" over to their house for drinks, playing poker or watching sports on TV. This has gone on for years and he has quite a few regular good friends and others that come and go. Kate have never paid too much attention and quite often ignored them. 

 

Castle was working 12 hour shifts and one evening he left at around 7:30pm to work the 8pm until 8am shift. Since it was a Friday night and Kate did not have to go into the precinct next day, Kate decided to drink some wine and party with herself. Kate took off her clothes and changed into her long flannel night shirt, (it goes almost to her knees), leaving her panties on. Kate opened a bottle of red and she was just finishing her 3rd glass when the doorbell rang. When Kate got up to answer it the wine rushed to her head and Kate was a little bit light headed. At the door was Danny Valentine, a newer friend of her husbands’ who had been a semi famous actor back in the day. He was holding a six pack and wanted to come in and drink with Castle. When Kate told him that Castle was working he asked to come in anyways, they could have a couple drinks together as his wife wasn't expecting him home for a few hours and he really didn't want to go home right away. 

Kate thought "what harm could it do?” plus she would like the company instead of drinking alone.

Danny came in and Kate sat on the couch while he poured her another glass of wine. He sat down beside her and cracked open a beer. As they drank Kate found him to be very amusing, telling stories that very often elicited laughter. Kate felt herself quite at ease with this man and Kate was enjoying his company immensely. It also didn't hurt that Danny is extremely handsome. Kate hadn't really noticed but he had moved closer to her and now had his hand on the top of the couch behind her neck. His stories had become a little more suggestive and as he talked he moved his hand to her neck and started to gently massage her. Kate should have stopped him right then but instead she bent her head forward and shifted so he could get better access. He started to use both hands massaging her neck and shoulder through her night shirt. It felt wonderful and Kate was 'purring' with contentment. In spite of her good intentions Kate felt herself getting aroused. Kate was somewhat shocked when Danny leaned and started to kiss her neck and shoulders. No man other than her husband had ever been so 'bold' but Kate still didn't stop him. Kate had no intention of letting this go too far but it felt lovely and Kate was really enjoying the novel experience. As he was kissing her he ran his hand up and down the length of her back adding to the pleasure. Kate arched back towards him and he took advantage of her position to slide his hand in front of her and under the top of her night shirt. His hand grasped her small 34B breasts. Her nipple was already hard and he pinched it between his fingers. Her nips are extremely sensitive and it is like they have a direct connection to her pussy. Kate jerked involuntarily and Kate knew they had to stop right away. 

Kate turned to him to tell him to go but before Kate could he placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Kate was at a loss, Kate had been faithful to Castle for all those years and Kate fully intended to remain that way. Kate pushed Danny back and told him to stop, they couldn't do anymore and Kate wanted him to leave now!!! Danny just pushed her back and kissed her again, this time more forcibly. He separated her lips with his tongue and attempted to force open her mouth. Kate had no idea why she did what she did but Kate freely opened up and allowed him to enter her with his large tongue. Kate used her tongue as well and they started 'frenching' like horny teenagers. As they were necking he was undoing her night shirt exposing her naked breasts to his touch. With his lips he worked his way from her face and neck to her breasts and nipples which he sucked and nibbled on. Kate held the back of his head and moaned. Kate was getting so turned on. Danny’s hand was making its way to his ultimate goal and he slipped his hand under the elastic top of her panties and cupped her smooth shaven pussy. (Kate been shaving her pussy for years, Castle likes it that way!). Kate lifted her hips and spread her legs pushing up against his hand. He grabbed hold of her pussy lips and roughly pulled them away from her vagina. He was able to rub and twist her hard engorged clit sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. But when he inserted a finger into her, Kate suddenly remembered her husband, her vows. Kate had to stop this now.

 

Kate shouted, "no, stop, I don't want to" and Kate clenched her legs together forcing his hand out from between them. 

Danny said "oh, really, Kate? now be a good girl and open those legs again, I am going to fuck you!". 

Using a combination of his hands and his knees he forced her legs apart again. He grabbed the top of panties and told her to help get them off. Kate gave in to the inevitable and lifted her hips and they pulled them off together. Her night shirt was totally unbuttoned and Kate leaned forward to take it off, leaving her completely naked. Danny pulled off his sweater and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. Kate knew that she was about to get screwed by this man and she wasn't really sure how to feel. The most prevalent thought at that moment was that Kate did want it and was anxious to 'get on with it'. 

When Kate saw his erect penis Kate couldn't believe how different it was from her husbands’. Danny s' looked huge in comparison. It was somewhat longer than Castle’s, but what was the biggest difference was how big around & thick it was! Whereas Castle’s was like a short skinny carrot, Danny s was like a big fat meaty soda can. Kate thought that there was no way she would be able to have that in her without causing pain and damage. 

 

Danny leaned forward and rubbed the head of his penis up and down her very wet slit. He told her to put it in and to her shame with one hand Kate spread her pussy lips and with the other Kate put the head at the entrance to her vagina. Kate lifted her hips a little and he slowly slid it into her channel. Kate thought that because of his size it would hurt but Kate was surprised that instead of hurting his penis stretched and filled her with exquisite pleasure.

"Oh, yes!" Kate exclaimed. 

All thoughts of being the faithful wife had left her mind entirely and Kate just wanted to have sex. Her body was filled with another man's penis and it felt so fucking good. As soon as he was firmly in place he began to hammer her at a frantic pace, pushing her into the couch. Kate wrapped her legs around him and Kate started to talk dirty. Kate didn't usually do that but this whole experience was totally out of character. 

Kate began to chant, "fuck me, fuck me, baby,fuck me!". 

It wasn't long before Kate felt him tense up and then shudder, shouting out that he was cumming. Kate pulled on his tight ass causing his penis to remain buried in her as far as it could while he jerked and emptied his cum deep in her womb. 

 

He collapsed on top of her sweaty body with his penis still inside of her pussy when it hit her like a sledgehammer; after all these years of being faithful, having only one man touch her intimately, having only her husband ever screw her, Kate had let a man she barely knew change all that. Kate had let someone else screw her and dump his cum inside her body. Kate couldn't believe she had done this and was totally overwhelmed with her actions. Kate pushed Danny off her and put her hands over her traitorous pussy. Danny knelt beside her as Kate contemplated. 

He stroked her hair and shushed her saying "it's alright Kate, it's alright". 

Kate eventually calmed down and he asked where the bedroom was, they should lay down and relax. Kate agreed with him and led him to her bed where they laid down naked and embraced. He hugged her while Kate buried her face in his muscular chest. His hands ran slowly up and down her back relaxing her further and Kate began to feel much better about what they had done. Kate was warming to his touch and believe it or not Kate was slowly getting aroused again. Kate raised up her head and they met with a passionate kiss. Now Kate was definitely getting horny and Kate knew that without any doubt she wanted his super meaty penis inside of her again! 

Kate pushed him onto his back and grasped his now erect penis. It was so wide that Kate couldn't come close to encircling it with her fingers and it was indeed at least a couple inches longer than her husbands. Kate straddled Danny and put his big fat meaty penis at the entrance to her pussy. Slowly Kate slid down his thick slippery shaft until Kate had him all the way in her. He filled her up more than Kate ever had been before especially since giving birth to four kids naturally which had loosened her vagina somewhat. Kate moved up and down on his fat fleshy shaft slowly at first, luxuriating with the feeling and Kate began to pick up the pace, bringing herself almost off him and then banging down hard. She repeatedly slammed her pussy down hard on his big fat piece of meat over and over and over again. Kate started to move her hips back and forth so that her clit was rubbing on him. Kate grabbed both breasts and twisted and pulled them causing her to start building to her orgasm. Kate leaned forward so that Danny could maul her breasts and Kate dug her finger nails into his chest. Kate was close to orgasm and Kate frantically ground her clit against him while being filled to capacity with his huge girthy cock. An overwhelming orgasm began to hit her. 

Kate screamed out her pleasure "oh fuck, yes,yes yes, oh fuck!". 

Kate came and she came and she came. Kate dug deep in his chest, Her pussy clenched his penis like a vice, her whole body spasmed. 

Kate saw blotches of color, threw her head back and yelled "oh my fucking gawd!". Kate had never came like that before. As Kate laid on top of him, Danny did his own pounding into her and shortly he came, unleashing a second load of cum into her unfaithful pussy

Her pleasure was finished and all the guilty, remorseful feelings came rushing back into her head. Kate rolled off him and facing away from him she curled into the fetal position. 

"Go, get out, Leave, you got what you wanted".  
He put his hand on her shoulder. "Kate?".  
"I told you go!!! Get the fuck out of my house!”, Kate shouted. 

He got off her 'matrimonial' bed and she heard the door close when he left. What had Kate done? Although it was probably the best sex Kate had ever had in her life, what would be the consequences? Would Castle find out? Would her marriage be ruined? If her children found out, would they hate her?. Did Kate want more extra-marital sex? Would she become addicted to fat cocks? These and many other thoughts rebounded in her head. 

Kate got up to clean up and when she got into the bathroom she saw that she was a complete mess. Her hair was all tangled & any makeup left was smeared. Kate had several bruises and hickeys on her neck and breasts (cover up did conceal them enough that her husband didn't notice). Her pussy was tender, red and swollen and there was dried cum on her inner thighs. There would be no doubt in anyone's mind that Kate had been thoroughly fucked. Kate had a shower and then pulled off the bedding and threw it and her clothes into the wash. Other than the smell off sex, it would not do to have her husband notice the black curly pubes that Danny may have left. 

When finished Kate laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was a mess. After a bit Kate thought that the best thing to do was to pretend that it didn't happen and not repeat it again. Kate would keep it a secret.


End file.
